


bunchy

by willouis



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, SnowBaz, vamo ver no q isso vai dar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willouis/pseuds/willouis
Summary: Na qual Simon está predestinado a Baz.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 1





	bunchy

**Author's Note:**

> Coisas aqui
> 
> – Não, não tem magia. Eles vivem no mundo normal e chato que vivemos.
> 
> – Simon tem 27, Baz 26, Penny tem 28 e Agatha 26.
> 
> – Agatha é lésbica, Penny hétero e Baz e Simon são gays
> 
> – Bunchy é coelho e praia em inglês meio que juntos.  
> bunny + beach = bun(ch)y
> 
> Desculpa qualquer erro <3

Quando você nasce você está predestinado a sua alma gêmea. No momento que você a olha uma linha vermelha aparece, ligando você a ela, mas apenas você e a pessoa veem, depois apenas se transformar em um anel vermelho. Mas só depois dos 21 anos, porque adolescentes não sabem o que querem e não estão prontos para lidar com algo assim. Eu ouvi essa história por parte da minha vida, com minha mãe dizendo que eu deveria estar predestinado a Agatha, filha da vizinha. Mas cá estou eu com meus 27 anos e sem nenhum fio amarrado no meu dedo.

Minha mãe dizia que quando éramos mais novos a gente vivia grudado, mais do que somos agoras. Ela é minha melhor amiga, eu até poderia ter a namorado, mas eu não gostava dela do jeito que minha mãe queria que eu gostasse. 

Agatha era como um anel pandora. Ela era simples, com todas as suas roupas de marcas e coisas caras demais em seu quarto. Sempre dizendo a verdade à todos, eu sempre achei que fosse um defeito e uma qualidade sua. A sinceridade, que as vezes ela transbordava demais.

Mas ela sempre estava lá enfiando suas botas de alguma marca muito cara na lama por mim. Ela sempre deixou eu chorar em suas blusas da burberry e não me deixou quando eu disse que talvez gostasse de garotos. 

_ "Eu sempre vou estar onde você estiver, Simon" Ela disse uma vez. "Você me liga e eu vou." _

No meu aniversário de dezoito anos ela me trouxe um bolo de limão com dezoito velinhas amarelas, as quatro da manhã. Disse que queria ser a primeira a me desejar feliz aniversário. Me fez fazer um pedido e comemos bolo conversando sentados no chão do meu quarto.

No seu aniversário de dezesseis ela me contou que gostava de meninas. Que tinha beijado no banheiro. Eu a abracei e no dia seguinte a levei um bolo de morango. Ela sempre gostou de morango.

Eu queria estar predestinado a uma garota, assim não decepcionaria minha mãe. Ela queria que eu tivesse filhos, uma casa em algum bairro tranquilo e bonito com uma esposa que pudesse cozinhar com ela aos domingos. 

Penny diz que eu não preciso de uma esposa para dar tudo isso a minha mãe. Eu sei que não, mas acho que é o que ela espera de mim. E eu não quero decepcionar a única pessoa no mundo que acredita em mim.

Quando contei a minha mãe que eu gostava de garotos, ela me abraçou e disse que estava tudo bem. Talvez realmente estivesse, mas algo dentro de mim dizia que não estava.

Penelope é minha amiga desde que eu aprendi a ler com ela me empurrando frases de livros que ela lia na biblioteca de seu pai e anotava para me ensinar. Sempre com seus óculos pretos e alguma resposta na ponta da língua para qualquer um. 

Eu às apresentei enquanto comia scones e bebia chá. Elas tinham muitos assuntos em comum, como falar de mim. Aparentemente, eu e minha vida éramos um assunto e tanto.

_ "Vai ser nós três contra o mundo." Penny disse uma vez.  _

Agatha, Penny e eu somos os _Sithyn_. Era como nós chamavam na escola. Estávamos sempre juntos, caminhando, sorrindo e falando sobre algo. O nome foi dado por Baz. 

Tyrannus Basilton, ou só Baz - _eu tenho preguiça de falar o nome dele._ Ele era pálido como a neve e sentava atrás de mim nas aulas que tínhamos juntos. A última vez que o vi foi na formatura do ensino médio. Ele usava um terno preto e uma gravata azul frouxa, e tinha aquela cara de que não precisava estar naquele lugar. Seu terno caia perfeitamente bem nele, antes de eu o sujar com glacê branco de bolo.

Eu gostava de olhá-lo. Ele era bonito com aquele cabelo longo indo até os ombros e suas roupas sob medidas. O máximo de palavras que trocamos foi quando tive que me juntar a ele em um projeto de química e ficamos uma semana conversando sobre reagentes ou coisas do tipo. Eu realmente não prestava atenção.

Mas gostava de ouvi-lo falar. Ele poderia fazer que todos caíssem ao seu pé se simplesmente falasse meia dúzia de palavras sem sentindo.

Penny dizia que eu gostava dele, Agatha sempre dava de ombros, ela não gostava de opinar na vida dos outros se ela não julgasse necessário. E aparentemente eu gostar de Baz ou não era umas das coisas que ela não se importava. Penny dizia que Baz tinha aparência de vampiro, ela o chamava de Edward por conta de crepúsculo, as vezes me chamava de Bella.

Hoje eu as viria para podermos jantarmos juntos. Agora que todos sempre estavam ocupados com algo era complicado nos sentarmos juntos e conversar. Mas toda semana a gente dava um jeito de se ver pelo menos uma hora. 

Penny estava escrevendo um livro sobre algo que ela não queria que ninguém soubesse. Agatha despendia seu tempo com sua carreira de estilista em acensão e nos tempos vagos lendo fanfics em algum site online. Eu sou dono de uma padaria próxima a rua do meu prédio.

Eu, quase, sempre saio as quatro da tarde. O que me rende tempo de poder ir para meu apartamento e me arrumar adequadamente para o restaurante que Agatha escolheu. Ela é apaixonada por comida italiana, sempre dizia que poderia comer uma panela de macarrão e uma vasilha de lasanha inteiras. Ninguém duvidava dela.

**—**

Bowie está deitado no tapete da sala quando eu chego. Ele é um beagle que eu adotei recém nascido de alguma prima da Penny. Ele é um preguiçoso com nome de estrela do rock. Talvez eu devesse tê-lo chamado de outro coisa.

Deixo minha carteira na mesinha perto da porta. Agradeço todos os dias por Agatha enjoar das coisas rápido.

Abro minha geladeira à procura de algo, só tem ovos, manteiga e uma lata de refrigerante. O refrigerante vai ter que servir. Faço uma nota mental de ter que ir ao mercado em algum dia da semana se eu não quiser morrer de fome.

Ligo a televisão em um canal de desenho, me deito no sofá e rolo meu feed do Instagram. Nunca gostei muito de redes sociais, Penny disse que é importante ter um por algum motivo de se conectar com o mundo ou algo assim. Minha conta possui duas fotos. Uma Agatha tirou no meu aniversário de vinte sete anos, onde está eu com um chapéu de papel da _peppa pig_ , Agatha do lado com o mesmo chapéu e um pedaço de bolo e Penny do meu outro lado com o chapéu e a cara suja de glacê. A outra sou eu sozinho de touca vermelha na neve, que minha mamãe tirou. Mas não é como se algum dos meus dez seguidores fossem ficar olhando.

A primeira foto é uma de Penny sorrindo com um lago de fundo. Ela sempre postava fotos sorrindo, sua felicidade era contagiante. A segunda é de Agatha com seu gato. 

Agatha não posta muitas fotos. Ela nem gosta de entrar no instagram, e quando entra é para curtir uma foto que algum dos seus amigos postou.

_ "É para isso que tenho Instagram." Agatha uma vez falou. "Não gosto de compartilhar minha vida online." _

Respondo mensagens da minha mãe, sobre como estou e como anda a vida. _"Você sabe mãe, o de sempre. Ainda não encontrei minha alma gêmea predestinada e preciso urgentemente ir ao mercado. A padaria anda bem, ontem contratei uma moça para ficar no caixa, ela é legal. Hoje vou jantar com Penny e Agatha."_

Minha mãe ainda mora no mesmo lugar. Uma pequena casa branca com um jardim que ela cuida, ela ama flores. Eu lembro de um dia cair em cima de seu jardim e ela ficou triste por eu ter matado uma margarida. Ela vem me visitar às vezes, a gente come algo que eu cozinhe e conversa. Desde os meus vinte e cinco ela parou de me perguntar constantemente se eu tinha tido  bunchy.  Agora ela simplesmente fala: " _Ninguém ainda?" "Não"_. E volta a fazer o que estava fazendo.

** — **

Eu chego no restaurante quinze minutos atrasados. Penny e Agatha já estavam lá com seus copos de vinho e rindo. Agatha usava uma blusa xadrez da burberry, uma calça jeans e uma bota com salto. Ela sempre era elegante. Penny estava com uma camiseta de botão branca, uma saia preta e seu tênis all star amarelo. Nós três tínhamos all star cano alto em cores diferentes, que compramos no mesmo dia. O de Penny é amarelo, o de Agatha rosa e o meu verde. 

Me sento na mesa com elas me dando boa noite e dizendo que estou atrasado. Agatha chama o garçom e pede uma garrafa de vinho.

"Já pediram?" Eu pergunto

"Estávamos esperando você." Penny falou. "Adivinha quem eu encontrei hoje, Bella?"

"Não sei."

"Seu Edward." Penny disse. "Ele cortou o cabelo."

"Faz anos que não vemos Baz." Agatha se pronunciou. "A última vez foi na formatura, que Simon derrubou bolo nele e depois ele desapareceu."

"Foi beber sangue de pessoas em algum outro lugar, talvez." Eu digo.

Nós fizemos nossos pedidos. Agatha pediu risoto de frango, Penny um macarrão a algum molho com nome estranho e eu uma lasanha. A lasanha daquele restaurante era a melhor lasanha da cidade. Nos conversamos, rimos, depois fomos para a casa de Penny e vimos _Doctor Who._ Agatha foi embora as onze horas, eu fui uma hora mais tarde.

**—**

Chego no meu prédio e dou boa noite a Davy. O porteiro que me sempre me conta sobre suas filhas, eu as dou presentes de natal e aniversário todos os anos com ele me dizendo que não precisa. 

"Seu novo vizinho chegou." Ele disse.

"Que vizinho?"

"A senhora parker se mudou mês passado. Hoje o novo morador chegou. Ele pareceu ser uma cara legal." Davy falou. 

Eu nunca sabia de nada com o que acontecia no prédio. Sobre a senhora Parker descobri na reunião de condomínio, que ela disse que iria se mudar, mas se não fosse por isso só saberia quando eu fosse bater em sua porta e ela não atendesse. Penny dizia que eu tinha que ser mais fofoqueira, Agatha falava que não é fofoca saber sobre coisas do prédio, é algo importante. 

O elevador chega onde estou, eu entro e me encosto na parede e aperto meu andar. Olho para fora e vejo Tyrannus Basilton andando em direção ao elevador com duas sacolas do supermercado. Eu coloco minha mão na porta do elevador para segurar. 

Ele me olha.

Eu o olho. 

No meu dedo aparece uma linha vermelha que segue até o dedo dele.

Ele chega ao elevador eu me encosto na parede de novo. Ele está ao meu lado com suas sacolas e sua linha vermelha que o prende a mim. Parece uma eternidade até o elevador parar no meu andar e ele seguir atrás de mim. Eu procuro minhas chaves no bolso, ele está destrancando sua porta. Ele entra em seu apartamento. Eu entro no meu e me jogo no sofá sem acender as luzes.

Tyrannus Basilton é meu novo vizinho e o cara que eu tive  bunchy.


End file.
